


Centuries

by OldLove_NewLove



Series: American Beauty/American Psycho [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Japanese, Japanese!Levi, M/M, One Shot, Violence, fall out boy - Freeform, non-con, some gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldLove_NewLove/pseuds/OldLove_NewLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren heads to Japan by himself for a vacation he's been dreaming of his whole life, when he runs into Levi in a gay bar. Levi takes him and shows him his world, where everything is about feeling and there is no thinking things through. A one-shot based off of Fall Out Boy's "Centuries".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Centuries

**Author's Note:**

> Some information so you're on the same page as I am - 
> 
> This is a part of a series of one shots I'm working on based off of each of the songs on Fall Out Boy's new album, "American Beauty/American Psycho". I will create a series for them as I write them and group them all together. This is the first :)
> 
> There is some romanized Japanese in here. You don't need to be able to understand to Japanese to appreciate this work. Here's some translations for you so you can get in on what the characters are saying:  
> Baka: stupid  
> Gaijin: foreigner. When used by a Japanese person towards a foreigner, it's considered very rude.  
> Ootobai heidan: The name of Levi's gang. Ootobai is a word for motorcycle, and heidan is the same word used for "corps" or "legion" in the Scouting Corps/Legion.  
> Ikou: casual speech meaning "let's go!"  
> Haato dorobou: roughly translates to 'heart thief'. In the case of the gang, would be "The Heart Thieves".  
> Yatta: yes!  
> Urusai: shut up
> 
> In Eren and Hanji's conversation, they are just introducing themselves and Hanji compliments Eren's Japanese.
> 
> Hanji is canonically male in this one shot.
> 
> My Japanese is not perfect, so please don't berate me for getting some grammar wrong lol. I'm still learning! :) Feel free to correct it though if something is wrong.
> 
> Un-beta'd!
> 
> Finally, there is a lot of heavy stuff going on in here. Nothing too bad, but you have been warned by both me and the tags!
> 
> Thank you, enjoy!

 

_Centuries_

 

“Eren!” A shout echos out across the airport's marbled floors, belonging to none other than my sister.

“Mikasa!” I shout back, rolling my suitcase behind me. She immediately reaches in for a big hug.

“I missed you. How was your trip?” She pulled back from the hug and placed her hands on my shoulders, evaluating my face.

“Well, it was definitely something to remember...” I trailed off with a forced laugh.

 

* * *

 

It all started with my trip to Akihabara.

I always wanted to know what the gay scene was like in Japan. I wasn't really _looking_ for anyone while I was there, nor was I ever expecting to get hit on myself. Generally my foreigner vibe keeps the Japanese away.

A man slides up next to me at the bar, sake bottle and cup in hand. “Be honest with me, are you here for the tourist experience, or are you _actually_ gay?”

I turn my face to look at him, and am met with piercing black eyes. They're thin and shining in the bar's light. Sharp and calculating, regardless of the alcohol in his hand.

“Your English is really good,” I smile. “Are you on vacation too?”

“No, you shitdick. Not everyone that speaks English here is automatically a foreigner. I'm Japanese. Now answer my question.” He sips at his sake and waits for my response.

“Wow, um. I was curious what the gay scene here is like. I know it's not very great in my hometown, so...”

“So you are gay.” I blush a little bit. He won't stop staring at me!

“Uh, yeah. I-I guess. Why are you being so forward?”

“Come with me,” He says, and grabs me by the wrist. He drags me out of the bar and walks me over to a motorbike parked on the sidewalk next to a bunch of bicycles. There's a warning ticket on it for parking illegally.

“Tch,” He tosses the warning ticket onto the ground and mounts the bike, patting the seat behind him. “Get on.”

I stare nervously at the bike for a minute, and when he starts to get impatient I finally decide, _fuck it_ and hop on the motorcycle. I came to Japan to have fun and experience different things. This is definitely the most different thing I've experienced since I got here.

“Wrap your hands around my waist. Don't lean when I turn, and don't put your feet down unless we're at a stoplight.” He instructs.

I nod, and he starts the bike. It thrums to life beneath us, and I reluctantly snake my arms around his waist. I can feel the warmth of his skin beneath his cold leather jacket.

“What's your name, kid?” He shouts out, once we're on the road.

“Eren. What about you?” My head is resting up against his shoulder, so I don't have to shout too loud.

“You can call me Levi.”

“That doesn't sound Japanese at all!” I complain. The one Japanese person that talks to me doesn't even have a Japanese name!

“Wow, you racist piece of shit,” He speaks in a strangely uncaring voice, “I'm mixed. My mom wanted to name me something French, since I got my dad's Japanese last name.”

“Oh,” I say, feeling like an idiot.

“ _Nihongo ga hanasemasuka?”_ He switches to Japanese.

If I'm going to be completely honest while telling this story, I have to tell you this: Levi's voice is sexy enough in English, but in Japanese he sounds even sexier, if that's at all possible.

I swallow the lump that grew in my throat. “ _Ee, chotto hanasemasu. Demo, takusan wasuremashita.”_

 _“Sou ka._ I'll translate for you if you don't get something.”

“Thanks,” I say, letting the conversation lull into silence.

The Tokyo nightlife is buzzing with people along the sidewalks, and lots of traffic. Levi speeds through it, using the bike lane to bypass cars. This is surprisingly common in Japan; while it's still illegal, many people still do it. They probably don't do it as quickly or dangerously as Levi does, though.

We're easily going fifty miles an hour on a busy two lane street laden with pedestrians and cars. I'm starting to get a little nervous, when we start to slow a little to take a turn. I resist the urge to lean with him, instead I tighten my hands around his abdomen, feeling a little self conscious. I'm gay. He's gay. He's really sexy and I'm feeling up his abs while riding bitch on his motorcycle.

He probably _knows_ I'm feeling up his abs.

Oh god.

“Oi, Eren. We're here.” He says, turning off the bike. That's my cue to let go.

I get off of the bike and look around. “Where is _here_?”

“My garage.” Levi says simply.

He presses a button on a remote and a huge garage door opens up, revealing two rows of motorcycles.

“These are all yours?” I ask, incredulous.

“ _Baka gaijin_. These are my gang's.” He walks over to a deep forest green bike, which is low to the ground with two huge wheels. “ _This_ is mine.”

He runs a hand down the smooth paint job on his bike. There's not a single scratch or speck of dust on it.

“You're in a gang?!” I ask, somewhat alarmed.

“I _run_ the gang.” Levi smirks. “ _Ootobai heidan_! Let's go for a ride!” He calls out.

I look up to where his gaze is directed, and notice a lofted area. It's like a living room. There's people up there, hanging out I guess.

“ _Levi! Doushite eigo wo hanashiteiru_?” A voice calls out. A man appears a moment later at the bottom of the staircase.

“We've got a _gaijin_ in our midst.” Levi explains.

“ _Hajimemashite. Eren to iimasu._ ” I introduce myself.

“ _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu! Hanji desu_!” He exclaims. “ _Anata no nihongo wa sugoku ii ne! Nihon ni sundeimasuka?”_

“ _Ryoukoushiteimasu. America ni kita._ ”

“ _Aa sou!_ I'm impressed!” Hanji says with excitement gleaming in his eyes.

“Alright, that's enough Hanji.” Levi says. “We're gonna take Eren for a ride.”

“Can he ride with me?!” He shouts.

“No, he's riding with me.”

“But no one ever-”

“Anyway Eren, come over here.” Levi walks over to a storage unit on the far wall. “Here's a pair of goggles. And you'll need to take this, as well.”

He hands me a metal pole with nails hammered in on the ends.

“Um.” I stammer, “What am I supposed to do with this?”

“Strictly for self defense. I'll do the heavy lifting. That's just for an emergency.”

“What kind of emergency would I need a metal pole for? To bash someone's head in?!”  
“Precisely!” Hanji shouts.

For a moment, I consider walking away. These people are clearly criminals. I don't want to get deported, and I certainly don't want to get hurt.

As I'm considering this, Levi shoves the black leather jacket he was just wearing into my hands. “Put this on, in case you fall off. Here's some gloves, too.” I slip on the leather jacket and am surprised it fits, considering Levi's smaller stature. It's a loose 80's style jacket, with wings embroidered on the shoulder. He gives me the gloves and helps me situate the goggles on my head by tightening the straps on the sides for me.

Levi pulls on a similar jacket, but the wings are embroidered across his entire back, in an exhibitionist fashion. He pulls on his goggles and pulls out a knapsack filled with various knickknacks. After some thinking, I realize they are probably small homemade explosives. He puts them in a special receptacle on his green motorcycle.

“Ready?” He turns his head and looks at me. I nod. “ _Ikou_!” Levi screams at the tops of his lungs. Five others now accompany us, revving their engines as they wait for Levi to lead out. Levi looks at me once more. “Remember what I told you before. If someone comes after you, hit them. Don't hesitate or you'll die.”

My heartbeat quickens. None of us are wearing helmets. I may very well get my head bashed in tonight. Against my better judgement, I settle into the seat on Levi's bike, wrapping one arm around his waist, the other tightly gripping the pole. He revs the engine, and after some whooping from his gang, we rip out of the garage in a trail of smoke and red tail lights.

 

This time we go through an industrial construction area, moving faster than I thought was possible on side streets. The bike is so low it feels like my feet are skimming against the ground, and now not only can I feel Levi pressed up against me, but I can smell his spicy cologne on the jacket I'm wearing, too. My heart is beating fast, and I'm pressed up against his back. I wonder if he can feel how nervous I am.

Levi peels out onto a highway entrance, where we increase our speed to a point that I don't dare look at the speedometer on his dashboard. I look behind me and see the group in a triangular formation. Hanji is directly behind Levi, with a huge imperial Japanese flag strung up whipping behind his bike. His shouts of excitement cut through the wind whistling in my ears.

“ _Incoming_!” I hear from the back of the formation. Levi holds out a hand and gives a signal to the rest of the group.

“We're going to try to lose them first.” Levi explains, shouting over the wind.

“The cops?!” I scream in a panic.

“No you idiot, a rival gang! _Haato dorobou_ is their name. If you ask me it's a fucking stupid name. But somehow they're still around.”

We get off of the highway on the next exit, and begin to weave in between street traffic like Levi was doing when it was just me and him, only much more frantic and dangerous. We run countless red lights, and Levi lights and throws several molotov cocktails in an attempt to shake off the rival gang.

After what seems like forever, I look behind me to see that the gang is still behind us. My body is shaking from the sheer amount of adrenaline coursing through my veins. I've never felt both so scared and so exhilarated in my entire life. “Levi, get me close to one of them!”

“Eren, are you crazy?!” Levi shouts, looking back at me. His face is in more of a scowl than usual.

“Just do it!” I scream.

Before he obliges with my request, Levi leads us back to the highway, a place more suitable for a fight, I would assume. Levi maneuvers the bike so that we are just behind and to the left of one of the rival gang members. His sneering face turns to looks back at us, and I am caught by his gaze. He has murder in his eyes.

Never in my life have I wanted to hurt someone this badly.

“Alright Eren, get ready!” Levi shouts, and pulls us closer to the bike slowly.

Then, in a flash, he revs the engine and we speed up incredibly quickly. The bike next to us does the same. At some point we reach a speed fast enough that it stabilizes the bike enough for me to stand. I wind up the pole and slam the rival gang member in the back of the head, blood exploding in a gush of red. I turn and watch his bike spin out and crash, and I see his body roll and scrape on the pavement. There's a streak of red as we speed off, and then I can't see it anymore.

Blood is on the end of my pole. I think there's a chunk of skin hanging on one of the nails. I almost feel like I'm about to be sick, but then a second wave of adrenaline kicks in and I feel high, though I've never really experimented with anything more than pot. I imagine this is what ecstasy must feel like. “Woooh!” I scream out over the night sky.

I can hear Hanji and the rest fighting with the other members of the gang. Sparks and clangs of metal fly through the air. Soon after they realize one of their members is missing, the rival gang turns around and speeds off.

“ _Yatta_!” I hear from Hanji behind us.

“They're going to remember us for _centuries_!” Levi screams. He signs something to the rest of the gang, and they stop following us. It's just him and me once more. “Levi?” I ask, “Where's your gang going?”

He doesn't respond, instead speeding up along the highway. We get off at an exit about fifteen minutes later, where there's less city lights. We ride through side streets and I notice the amount of houses is decreasing significantly. Soon we arrive at a small wooded area next to a lake. He abruptly stops the bike and we get off. My body is still shaking from the adrenaline rush of the ride. Levi turns around to face me, taking off his goggles.

He looks down at my hands, which are shaking. My right hand feels numb from gripping the pole so tightly. Levi's face twitches and he rips the pole from my hand, throwing it into the grass a few feet away. He then rips the goggles off of my head, too. “Levi, are you going to tell me-”

“Shh.” He commands. He takes his gloves off, and then takes mine off too. “You exceeded all of my expectations, Eren.”

“I-Is that a good thing?” I ask nervously.

“Okay, almost all of them. You need to learn to shut up.” He walks closer to me, so that our bodies are almost touching. I instinctively take a step back and find myself pressed up against the side of the bike. It's hot to the touch.

“Levi, I'm shaking.” I say quietly.

“I can help with that.” Levi pulls a water bottle from beneath the seat compartment of the motorcycle. He hands it to me and I begin gulping it down, not aware until just now how thirsty I was. After I'd gulped down over half of the bottle, Levi rips it from my lips and takes a swig of his own. Then he tosses it behind him. Water sprays out of it as it spins in the air, and it lands near the metal pole.

“I think,” Levi began, “you deserve a reward for all your hard work tonight.”

“What do you mean?” I ask, wiping the water from my lips with the back of my hand.

“ _Urusai_! Goddamnit, didn't anyone ever teach you to be quiet?” Levi narrowed his eyes. “Come with me.” He grabs me by the wrist, and I am reminded of when he first dragged me out of the bar earlier this night. It must be nearly three in the morning by now, but I don't feel tired at all. Levi takes me farther into the wooded area, and after a moment abruptly stops.

“Levi?”

He makes a noise of discontent and lets go of my wrist in favor of my shoulders. His fingers dig in tight and he shoves me up against a tree, where he meets my lips in a rough kiss.

I feel my heart explode in excitement, aware I wanted this but never really putting any thought into the possibility that I'd get it. I kiss him back eagerly, desperate to not let it end.

His lips are larger than I thought, and softer than they look. Our lips locked together feel so right, I lose myself in the feeling of his tongue on mine. I feel his hands on my hips, roaming around my body. One grips my ass through my jeans, and the other finds it's way up underneath my shirt. His hand ghosts across my chest and in that moment I feel as though my heart might beat out of my chest. My face is red and flushed, and I take hot, labored breaths.

I take the opportunity to use my own hands to explore, lifting up his shirt to feel just how hard his chest is. I find a perfectly chiseled six pack, which I scrape my hands up and down in order to conduct a thorough exploration.

Levi hisses in appreciation and moves his lips from my mouth to my ear, nipping at the lobe. I feel his hot breath whisper into my ear, “Let me fuck you, Eren.”

I suck in a ragged breath as in that same moment he presses his hips against mine, and I feel his hard length rub up against my own throbbing cock. He sighs in pleasure as he rocks his hips against mine, and he moves his lips down my neck, nipping and sucking at his leisure. At the same time, I pull at his belt and undo the fly of his pants. I find no underwear, but instead a patch of hair and a large dick begging to be sucked.

I get down on my knees in the slightly damp grass and happily pop his cock into my mouth, starting slow and tantalizing, drawing it out by swirling my tongue around the tip. His hands find their way to the top of my head, egging me on and pulling on my hair in appreciation. “Oh _God_ Eren you're such a perfect little cock sucker–” I take him in deeper, pushing past my gag reflex in order to wrap my lips around the base of his cock. I look up at his face and find it contorted in absolute pleasure, with his hands wrapped tightly in my hair as though it's a pair of reins.

As his breathing starts to get irregular, I stop since I don't want him to get too excited, and push him down onto the ground so that he is laying on the grass. I kiss him deeply, swirling my tongue with his so he can taste his cock in my mouth. He lets out a deep groan and gets to work on removing our clothes while I nip and tease his neck.

As he's removing my pants I leave a particularly large hickey in the hollow of his collarbone, causing him to moan in approval. He returns the favor and as I feel my neck get assaulted by his mouth, I let out a loud, shaky moan. “So you like it a little rough, do you Eren?” He coaxes me closer, taking my cock in one hand, and lowers his head once more to my neck. Right in the crook of my neck, he bites down on me and strokes my cock at the same time. The world goes white for a moment and I feel nothing but pure sexual need. “Levi,” I plead, “Fuck me, goddamnit I can't fucking take it,” My breaths are shallow, coming down from the extreme pleasure. I feel a warmth radiating from the spot where he bit me, and I hum in appreciation.

Levi wasted no time and pulls out a travel size packet of lube and a condom from his wallet. He lubes up his pinky and slowly slides it inside me. “Do you like me inside of you, Eren?” Levi asks, stroking my dick with a feather-light touch.

“Nn, more, please,” I beg, squirming in an attempt to get more friction on his finger. Soon he added two, then three. Then I see him putting on the condom, and he positions himself at my entrance. With no warning, Levi slowly slides himself inside me, filling me up to the brim. “ _Move_ ,” I command. He begins to move, rocking against me and stroking my cock at the same time.

I begin to come undone when he sucks on one of my nipples. “Oh fuck, Levi!” I scream, and Levi quickens the pace. I can feel his fingers digging into my hips, which will probably leave some kind of mark. I don't care though, instead urging him on by meeting him thrust for thrust as we rapidly approach climax. His screams follow soon after mine, and I shoot my cum onto his stomach as I feel his cock pulse deep inside me.

 

Three days after I went on a ride with a motorcycle gang and seriously injured (maybe even killed?) a rival gang member, I hear from Levi again. Or I guess more accurately, Levi nearly breaks down the door to my hotel room from knocking on it so hard.

“Okay, okay, I'm coming!” I say, opening up the door.

Levi storms into my hotel room like a tornado. “I want you in my gang. Stay here in Japan with me.”

My heart skips a beat. Somewhere deep inside, I want to. But I can't. “I can't just stay! I'm on a vacation visa. I have to go home, I can't stay in Japan.”

“Easy, we pay someone to go back to America as you, and then you stay here. Everyone thinks you left, problem solved.” Levi deadpans.

“You're crazy,” I say, turning to sit on the edge of my bed. “I can't stay in Japan.”

“Promise me you'll think about it.” He insists.

“Promise me you'll come to _hanami_ with me at the local temple. They're doing a night viewing.” I argue.

“Fine.”

That night, I find myself at the temple with Levi's arms wrapped around me, looking at the light pink sakura blossoms in full bloom illuminated against the night sky. A light breeze passes through, shaking some petals loose from the trees and into the sky. The sweet scent assaults my senses and Levi kisses me softly on the lips. I feel like I'm in heaven. Nothing has ever been as beautiful as this moment. Surrounded by the gorgeous sakura blossoms that only bloom for a week out of the entire year.

Of course, the sakura blossom is a very 'Japanese' sentiment of the fragility of life. We all have such a short span of time to enjoy our time here on this Earth. And in that moment, I thought about staying in Japan with Levi, and about how I would explain to Mikasa that I had joined a killer gang of motorcyclists.

 

Levi and I returned to my hotel later that night, both tipsy on a special seasonal sakura wine. He lays down in my bed with me, and begins to whisper sexy, sweet nothings into my ear. We kiss deeply, and I can taste the sakura beneath the layer of alcohol on his breath. We take each other's clothes off slowly this time, reveling in the feeling of it all after just witnessing an event that passes by so quickly each year.

As he is thrusting in and out of me, Levi stops suddenly. He looks down at me as though he has just regained consciousness. “Stay with me.”

I know he's talking about staying in Japan past my vacation. I think of Levi, and I think of Mikasa, and Armin. And my mother. “Levi, I can't, I-”

“ _Stay with me_ ,” He repeats.

His grip on me tightens. He has one hand on my forearm, lifted above my head. His other is on my waist. I can feel his nails dig into my skin. His eyes look dark and possessive. “Levi, please, you're hurting me!”

“ _Kuso_ ,” He curses. He won't let go of me. His grip is tightening and I can feel my forearm begin to go numb. A small stream of blood begins to trickle down from where his thumbnail is digging into my skin.

“Get _off_ of me!” I scream, ending the sex we were having that was consensual and sexy not five minutes before, that now left me feeling violated and disgusted.

I throw him off of me and he falls back against the dresser across from the bed, trying to regain his balance. “Eren, please-”

“ _Get out_!” I scream. Tears threaten to spill over the corners of my eyes. “ _God_ , get out of my sight!”

Levi won't leave, and is instead trying to get me back into his grip. We fight for a couple minutes, but I seem to be the one who is more in control of his motor skills, so I manage to shove him out the door, throwing his clothes out after him.

I lock and deadbolt the hotel room door after I slam it shut, listening to him pound and scream against the door. The tears finally pour down my face as I stare at the scratches that adorn my naked body.

The next morning, I am covered in purple bruises and cuts in the shapes of Levi's fingertips.

 

* * *

 

_“Well, it was definitely something to remember...” I trailed off with a forced laugh._

“What's that supposed to mean?” Mikasa frowned.

I shrug, trying not to tear up as I remember what happened with... him. The bruises have faded to a dark brown and yellow in my last couple days in Japan, but the emotional wounds have yet to heal.

“It's definitely something I'll remember for _centuries_!” I say, faking a peppy smile.

Mikasa grins back. “Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself! You have to tell me all about it on the way home.”

“How about another time? I'm pretty exhausted...”

 


End file.
